


Consider It Payback

by mementomoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Kidnapping, Lots of that, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoriarty/pseuds/mementomoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really shouldn't take my things, Mr. Holmes. It isn't nice. -JMx" Sherlock wants information about a murder Jim and his crew may or may not be involved in, unfortunately he just can't seem to have a decent conversation with the man without something blowing up. Sebastian and John always seem to end up pawns in the detective and criminal's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider It Payback

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sherlock so I'm sure he's out of character. Sorry about that. Also Jim is a like a territorial cat I don't even know what happened when I wrote this. Anyway, hope you enjoy~

You really shouldn't take my things, Mr. Holmes. It isn't nice. -JMx

Consider it payback for taking mine. -SH

Oh, Sherly, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. -JMx

Don't call me Sherly, or it won't end well for your sniper. -SH

He's a grown man. I'm sure he can take care of himself. -JMx

He was a bit inebriated when I found him. -SH

And he'll pay dearly for that, don't you worry. -JMx

Are you going to continue to threaten my employee or explain to me why you have him? -JMx

I want information. -SH

You could've tried asking for it nicely. -JMx

I could have, but I just can't seem to have a decent conversation with you without something blowing up. -SH

And you think kidnapping Moran was any better? Tsk tsk. -JMx

Tell me about the Macleod murder. -SH

No. Sorry, Holmes dear, I love a game, but I haven't got anything for you. -JMx

Where should I shoot your friend first? Right or left patella? -SH

You wouldn't. -JMx

Wouldn't I? -SH

He's suffered worse, believe me. What makes you think you can use him as leverage? -JMx

Sleeping beauty has finally awoken. He's got lip, too. Don't you teach your employees any manners? -SH

Your point, Mr. Holmes? -JMx

People do get so sentimental about their pets. So touchingly loyal. -SH

I see. -JMx

Perhaps I'll break his hands first. Bone by bone. Every metacarpal. Then he won't be so useful to you, will he? -SH

I'm surprised you haven't done so already. Payback for taking _your_ things? And you're calling me sentimental... -JMx

Honestly, who do you think held the gun pointed at your dear John's explosive vest? -JMx

Just try getting at his fingers, Holmes. He'd probably chew them off before letting you break them. -JMx

That's nothing a bit of anesthetics can't change. -SH

Poor move. Knock him out and it won't _hurt_ anymore. -JMx

He still won't be able to pick up his gun. I hear sniper rifles are extremely heavy. -SH

Go ahead, break his hands. I won't stop you. Maybe he'll think twice about getting pissed from now on. -JMx

He had something very rude to say in response to that, I can assure you. -SH

I'm not surprised. -JMx

I could always shoot him, if he's that useless to you. -SH

I never said he was useless. And I'm afraid I'd have to bring hell down upon you if you shot him. -JMx

Sentiment. -SH

It's adorable when you presume to understand me. -JMx

Enlighten me. -SH

You know his reputation. Sebastian is a complete and utter moron, but a moron with impeccable aim. I can't be bothered with replacing him. -JMx

So I'm correct in assuming it would be unfortunate to lose him now? -SH

You know what happens when you assume, Sherlock. You make an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me' -JMx

Very clever. Am I wrong? -SH

You may have overestimated his value to me, but for the most part, you are correct. -JMx

Then give me the information I want and your pet will be returned to you alive. -SH

Don't let him hear you call him 'my pet', Mr. Holmes. He'd positively loathe that. -JMx

The Macleod murder. -SH

It wasn't so much a murder as it was a tragic accident. -JMx

You seem to think I won't kill Sebastian even if it suits my needs, Moriarty. -SH

Because you won't. It's something I might do without a second thought. Do you dare bring yourself to my level? Aren't you better than that? _Saving_ people, _arresting_ people, working with the imbeciles in the police. -JMx

You're sorely mistaken. How many men has your sniper killed previously? More importantly, how many people could I save by ending him now? -SH

More than you can imagine. -JMx

What's stopping me from putting a bullet in his brain? -SH

He's no longer useful or important to me if he's dead, idiot. Surely the great Sherlock Holmes figured that out. Shoot him and you lose any leverage you might have had. -JMx

Your choice, Mr. Holmes. What's more important to you, solving the case or stopping more cases from occurring? -JMx

What do you choose, Mr. Holmes? -JMx

Oh come on, Holmes. Don't start the game if you aren't going to play. -JMx

Don't be such a tease, Sherlock. It's rather rude. -JMx

Holmes? -JMx

If you've shot him... -JMx

I thought I 'overestimated' his value to you? -SH

You have, genius. -JMx

Then you weren't threatening me just now? -SH

I read too much into it. -SH

You want to play this game? Where's your doctor, Holmes? -JMx

Safe. -SH

I've made sure of it. -SH

So tell me about the Macleod murder. -SH

Fine. But if you want to talk, let's talk like adults. -JMx

You want to meet at the pool again? -SH

Please. A phone call will do nicely. -JMx

It will. -SH


End file.
